bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Slasher Holia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20876 |no = 1436 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 19, 52, 55, 74, 77, 102, 108, 114 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 10, 7, 10, 7, 24, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 52, 55, 74, 77, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |bb_distribute = 8, 5, 8, 5, 8, 5, 20, 13, 10, 8, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 52, 55, 58, 74, 77, 80, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 20, 13, 10, 8, 6, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 52, 55, 58, 61, 74, 77, 80, 83, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 18, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 5 |description = A demon who ruled a region of Ishgria and conducted research to create the ultimate being. Holia's research would succeed in creating the demon later known as the god of destruction, but she was betrayed and killed by her fellow researcher. Even so, she later was brought back to life through the power of a demon that transcended time. Controlling a destructive god that she had created and raised herself, she fought a vicious battle against the demon created by her former research partner. It is said that the battle was grand enough to satisfy her pride as a scientist. |summon = He he he... You want my power? Well now, you or me? Who is it that's really being used, here? |fusion = Shall I give the remaining power to my creation? After all, it seems to do exactly what I want it to! |evolution = | hp_base = 5122 |atk_base = 2181 |def_base = 1875 |rec_base = 2265 | hp_lord = 7202 |atk_lord = 2511 |def_lord = 2485 |rec_lord = 2625 | hp_anima = 8094 |rec_anima = 2387 |atk_breaker = 2749 |def_breaker = 2247 |def_guardian = 2723 |rec_guardian = 2506 |def_oracle = 2366 |rec_oracle = 2982 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Divine Mandate |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 0.3% boost per 1% HP remaining & heal 600-800 + 10% Rec |bb = Eminent Method |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes, boosts max HP, greatly restores HP, slight probable resistance against 1 KO attack & greatly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% HP boost, heal 2500-3000 + 15% Rec, 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack & heal 3000-3500 + 32.4% of own Rec instantly |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Ravage Flow |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, boosts Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |sbbnote = 15% HP to Rec & heal 2500-3000 + 15% Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Dissolver |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, high probable resistance against 1 KO attack, fully restores HP for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% HP boost & 80% chance to survive 1 KO attack |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Ironclad Theorem |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters |evofrom = |evointo = 20877 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = Water Idol |evomats7 = Water Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Demon Inventors |addcatname = Holia1 }}